Sparks Fly
by anything54312
Summary: A one shot songfic to Taylor Swift's Sparks Fly. Please read & review. Jommy of course.


Ok, this is a songfic about Jude and Tommy, of course

Ok, this is a songfic about Jude and Tommy, of course. The song is Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift. It's in Jude's POV.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Instant Star or Sparks fly by Taylor Swift

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm _

_And I'm a house of cards _

_You say my name for the first time, baby, and I_

_Fall in love in an empty bar_

I was just sitting there thinking when you just had to walk by and 'accidentally' brush against my shoulder. I swear I think I melted when you touched me. I think you just said something but I'm not sure what cause I'm still lost in the heat I felt when you brushed up against me. I'm heels over head in love with you. "Jude, earth to Jude!" "Huh?" I finally snapped out of it. "I asked you if were ready to start recording." I nodded. I feel like such an idiot. I love the way my name sounds when you say it.

_And you stood there in front of me just_

_Close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_

_What I was thinking of_

You're still standing in front of me and I can't think of what to say, it's funny how you do that to me, make me speechless for no reason whatsoever. If you get any closer I'm not responsible for my actions. Your eyes are literally boring into mine. I hope you can't read my mind, cause all I'm thinking about is how much I love you.

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk _

_Take away the pain_

_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

We're finally done recording. Well almost, we still need to do the music. But we're done with the vocals. You tell me I can go home, so I do. I decided to walk today. Why did I do that? It's pouring down rain. Oh well, I don't mind getting wet. Come on, stop what you're doing. Now. Get your butt out here. And just kiss me senseless; make the rest of the world just disappear. Oh God, I'm still melting from that smile you gave me when I got the song down perfect. Did you feel the sparks right there, cause I know I did.

_Get me with those blue eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Something that will haunt me when you're not around_

_Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

Oh, screw this! I run back into G-major. You're standing there staring at me with those blue eyes. Suddenly there's a big rumble then a flash of light and the power goes out. You and me are the only ones here though. It's really late. You pull out your phone for light and I see a smile on your face, and there's those sparks again, just a flying in every direction trying to catch something on fire. "Come on, I'll give you a ride," you say softly. "Thank you." You nod.

_So reach out open handed _

_And lead me out to that floor_

_Well I don't need more paper lanterns_

_Take me down, baby bring on the movie star_

"Um…Tommy?" "Yeah?" you ask in return. "I can't see." The next thing I know, I feel your skin touching mine and my entire body is warm. "Hang on." Why? I don't want to. Man, you took your hand back. Suddenly, I feel a pile of cloth being thrown at me. It smells like you and it's warm. It's your sweater. "Put that on, it's pouring down outside." I do as I'm told. Then I feel your hand grab mine and I'm melting, again. You lead me outside. Who needs romantic lighting when you can have total darkness.

_Cause my heart is beating fast_

_And you are beautiful_

_I could wait patiently but_

_I really wish you would_

My heart is hammering against my chest now. God, you're beautiful no matter where you are. I'm not a patient person. I can wait but I don't want to. Come on, I'm dying; I've been waiting forever. Just…

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk _

_Take away the pain_

_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

Stop walking, I don't care if its pouring rain. Just kiss me right here, right now, and the agony will stop. You slow down and look at me with that goofy grin that looks like you're a kid that's standing in the middle of a candy shop with a five-dollar bill in your pocket. God, please, stop torturing me. Those sparks are gonna start a wildfire.

_Get me with those blue eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Something that will haunt me when you're not around_

_Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

Now you're looking into my eyes, again. I'm not gonna forget that look anytime soon. I'll be dreaming of you with that look for months now, hell I'll be daydreaming about it whenever you're not around. The sparks are getting hotter, if that's possible. "Have you ever danced in the rain?" you ask slyly. I shook my head no. We're both soaked to the bones now, why bother trying to keep dry. You pulls me close to yourself. I think I just stopped breathing.

_I run my fingers through your hair_

_And watch the lights go out_

_Keep your beautiful eyes on me_

_Gonna strike this match tonight_

Now we're swaying to no music, just the rain pounding the pavement and cars passing by. I can't help it, I run my fingers trough your hair, it's so soft and wet. You don't seem to mind. All the places that are still opened are closing and the lights are going out. Your eyes are still on me. Please let tonight be the night that the fire starts. You pull me into the oh so familiar alley way behind G-major. We're headed toward the fire escape.

_Lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow_

_I'd love to hate it_

_But you make it like a fireworks show_

You lead me up the ladder until we're on the first little 'landing'. You grab my waist and I put my arms around your neck. You're whispering softly in my ear. "There's no music." Congru-freakin'-lations! You figured that out all by yourself. "Took you long enough to realize that." He chuckled and took one of my arms and spun me around. "I don't mind, do you?" he asked slowly. "Not a bit." Why can't I just hate the heat radiating off of you. That would be so much easier. But you make the sparks that melt my heart seem like fireworks.

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk _

_Take away the pain_

_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

Drop the act. Stop pretending you don't feel like I do. I know you do. Come on, get closer. Who cares if it's pouring down. You sure didn't on my sixteenth. Stop the aching want for your soft lips to touch mine. You just smile. My heart is officially on fire.

_Get me with those blue eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Something that will haunt me when you're not around_

_Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

I can feel the real world slowly slipping away as I get lost in your eyes. It's really dark now, but somehow I can still see your face perfectly. I'll probably be daydreaming of this night for months and months. Stop smiling at me like that. Screw sparks; this is a full on, raging, wildfire. And I guess you finally see that you started it. Cause right at that moment your lips come crashing down on mine. I can only thank one thing: 'It's about damn time!'

* * *

Ok I know its kinda stupid, but I liked it. I had to change one line: Get me with those blue eyes, baby. It was originally green eyes, but Tommy's eyes are blue.


End file.
